The purpose of the administrative core is to ensure optimal administrative cohesion between the three Projects and two scientific Cores. Dr. Tamm will be responsible for ensuring the coordination between these five components of the grant. He will devote 7.5% of his time to these efforts. He will be assisted by an administrative assistant (50% effort) who will help with all administrative issues regarding this Program Project. The Core will be responsible for organizing monthly local meetings and quarterly video conferences between the labs, and for organizing annual joint Program Project workshops. The Core will also coordinate meetings with members of the Scientific Advisory Board, and will be responsible for the execution of subcontracts to the components at the Max Planck Institute and coordinate regulatory issues between UVa and Max-Planck.